Published patent application WO 2005/055379 describes a light-emitting semiconductor component which contains a semiconductor layer sequence with a region of p-doped semiconductor layers and n-doped semiconductor layers, between which a first pn-junction is formed. The pn-junction is subdivided in the lateral direction by an insulating portion into a light-emitting portion and a protection diode portion. In the region of the protection diode portion an n-doped layer is applied to the p-doped region, the n-doped layer forming a second pn-junction functioning as a protection diode with the p-doped region. With this semiconductor component two pn-junctions are thus necessary in the protection diode portion. Furthermore, the first pn-junction has to have a larger area in the protection diode portion than the first pn-junction in the light-emitting portion.